


Quando em Roma

by Jenniferkelly



Series: Quando em Roma: A Duologia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Knights of Walpurgis, M/M, possessivo Tom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniferkelly/pseuds/Jenniferkelly
Summary: Quando Harry e Hermione inadvertidamente caíram meio século no passado, eles se encontraram no mesmo ano que o notório monitor-chefe, Tom Riddle. A coragem de Harry e Hermione será testada quando eles forem confrontados por chances de romance do mais inesperado dos lugares, e inimigos improváveis escondidos na grama alta.Perdidos no passado, eles podem esquecer o caminho de casa.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Quando em Roma: A Duologia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098848
Kudos: 2





	Quando em Roma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XblackcatwidowX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XblackcatwidowX/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When in Rome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057286) by [XblackcatwidowX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XblackcatwidowX/pseuds/XblackcatwidowX). 



> Essa história não é de minha autoria, é apenas uma tradução. A autora verdadeira é XblackcatwidowX

* * *

Tudo começou com um prefeito promovido, uma profanação e uma abóbora.

“Droga. Droga, droga, droga ”, disse o instigador do camafeu da abóbora. 

Hermione não teve coragem (ou fôlego, por falar nisso) para castigar Harry naquele momento. Afinal, tudo fora em defesa de sua honra. Era o mínimo que ela podia fazer para permitir que ele perdesse um minuto antes de enfiar as garras nele. Ela se contentou com um olhar penetrante para ele enquanto ambos recuperavam sua dignidade, apoiando-se pesadamente contra uma mesa na sala de aula vazia.

Por enquanto, Harry pressionou suas costas contra a porta da sala de aula para evitar que qualquer um de seus possíveis perseguidores arrombasse a porta. Foi uma manobra muito trouxa, mas uma resposta automática. Além disso, foi eficaz.

"De todas as coisas estúpidas," Hermione gritou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos em um movimento exasperado. Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente, o ar se encheu mais uma vez de silêncio, pontuado apenas por uma respiração forçada.

"Para ser justo," Harry começou. Ele considerou que tipo de resposta diplomática ele poderia discutir juntos, antes de jogar todos os rascunhos meio formados pela janela.

“Sou toda ouvidos,” disse Hermione com firmeza.

"Malfoy começou."

"Mas você realmente teve que usar o Melofors Jinx nele?" Ela deu um suspiro, uma mistura confusa de irritação e (em menor grau) diversão.

"Ele chamou você de sangue-ruim." Toda diversão e jogos sumiram da voz de Harry naquele momento, seu olhar severo em Hermione. “Você não pode deixar coisas assim deslizarem.”

Ele estava tornando toda a conversa de disciplina-Harry-para-sua-imprudência excepcionalmente difícil. 

"Se eu ganhasse um peixe para cada vez que fosse chamada assim, eu poderia abrir um aquário", disse Hermione, balançando a cabeça. “Temos que conviver com isso agora. Além disso, o fato de ele ter recebido tal reação de você por causa de uma coisa tão pequena realmente vai impulsionar aquele ego já inflado dele. "

"Mas eu cuidei disso, não foi?" Harry disse, incapaz de impedir o sorriso de esticar em sua boca diante do desgosto de Hermione. "Ninguém que anda por aí com uma abóbora como cabeça vai se apalpar, hein?"

A expressão enrugada de Hermione, que lembrava o traseiro de um gato, sugeria que ela estava no meio de uma batalha particularmente violenta para não sorrir, antes de finalmente se permitir mostrar livremente sua alegria com a desgraça de Draco Malfoy. "Tudo bem", ela cedeu. “Foi um pouco engraçado.”

Eles trocaram sorrisos por meio segundo, antes que a expressão escorresse do rosto de Harry, como um sorvete derretendo ao sol. Harry sabia que da última vez que ele havia deixado Hogwarts, ele havia deixado uma pessoa muito mudada. Subjugado e reservado, sorrisos e risos vindo com dificuldade. Ele se sentia como um menino, forçado a crescer antes mesmo de ter a chance de uma infância adequada.

Hermione desviou o olhar depois que ele o fez. Ninguém estava mais ciente dessas mudanças do que ela e Ron. "Não significa que eu aprove, mesmo que o idiota mereça." 

"Oh, desça do seu cavalo alto, não é como se você não tivesse dado um soco nele antes", disse Harry revirando os olhos, ao que seu companheiro corou.

"Gosto de pensar que estou acima dessas coisas agora", disse ela com altivez, virando a cabeça para olhar pela janela, e o olhar de Harry seguiu o dela. Estava escuro lá fora, a lua voando alto através de um mar de estrelas frias e distantes.

Houve um silêncio sobre o castelo que era quase tangível, ainda mais à noite, desde a morte do renomado diretor, Alvo Dumbledore, no final do último ano letivo. Tinha um gosto frio e salgado.

Restava que Harry havia recebido a tarefa de caçar Horcruxes no momento da morte de Dumbledore, mas ele ainda não tinha cumprido a tarefa. Ron e Hermione permaneceram inflexíveis de que se juntariam a ele em seu empreendimento, apesar dos protestos de Harry. Tecnicamente, ele disse a si mesmo, ele já havia começado o trabalho com os eventos do início daquele ano, envolvendo uma caverna vazia, uma poção astuta, um medalhão falsificado e um monte de Inferi. Um trabalho mal feito, visto que resultou na morte de Dumbledore, mas um trabalho mesmo assim.

Às vezes, parecia-lhe que todos os que amava estavam destinados a uma morte prematura por causa de seus próprios erros, de sua própria incompetência. Protegidas na gaveta mais dolorosa de seu peito estavam as memórias das imagens de seus pais no Espelho de Erised, do rosto congelado e fixo de Cedrico Diggory, do brilho nos olhos azuis brilhantes de Alvo Dumbledore e da esperança que floresceu dentro ele quando soube que ele poderia, apenas poderia, encontrar uma família com Sirius Black.

Essa gaveta estava trancada e fechada com firmeza, destinada apenas para exame nos dias em que ele fosse a única pessoa que restasse na face da terra. Essas eram as memórias que doíam tanto que ele queria uivar de agonia até que não houvesse mais nada. Se ao menos ele pudesse se dar ao luxo de fazer isso. 

Desde as férias e o início de seu sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts, Harry vinha debatendo com Hermione e Ron quando ele iria embora (ou, como eles gostavam de corrigir, quando todos eles iriam embora), e estava propenso a explodir em ataques de gritos frustrados - francamente, não o surpreendeu que todos os outros na escola parecessem evitar ficar sozinhos na mesma sala com ele como uma praga. Com exceção dos sempre fiéis Ron, Hermione e Luna (mas ela já estava meio maluca, então). Harry era de opinião que ele ("nós" corrigiu Ron bruscamente) deveria ter partido durante as férias em busca do medalhão real que o misterioso RAB havia pego. Hermione havia discordado, decidida que eles estariam perdendo seu fôlego perseguindo fantasmas, e que eles poderiam muito bem formular um plano de ação, que era, naquele ponto, praticamente inexistente. Ron tinha ficado do lado dela, obviamente, já que se tornara a imagem típica de um adolescente apaixonado. Então, mais cedo naquele dia, um golpe de brilho atingiu Harry, Ron e Hermione de que talvez Voldemort não tivesse usado apenas o medalhão de Salazar Slytherin, mas talvez também artefatos dos outros fundadores. Luna prestativamente ofereceu (vagamente) o conceito do diadema perdido de Ravenclaw durante o café da manhã no Salão Principal quando os ouviu discutindo o assunto em voz baixa.

“Mas onde você encontra um diadema sangrento que tem a palavra 'perdido' no título?” Ron perguntou enquanto eles iam para a aula de Feitiços.

"Bem, isso é óbvio, Ronald," disse Hermione. “No lugar para onde vão as coisas perdidas.”

A Sala Precisa . Era uma boa lógica, Harry decidiu, então os três decidiram escapar naquela noite sob a capa da capa da invisibilidade com a companhia confiável do Mapa do Maroto. Infelizmente, durante seu último período de Transfiguração, enquanto tentava transfigurar o nariz de seu parceiro em uma cenoura ("Muito inútil, na verdade", disse Hermione enquanto transformava o nariz de Padma Patil no vegetal e de volta), Harry, em sua distração usual estado de espírito, tornou a pele de Ron laranja brilhante em conjunto com uma cabeça de cabelo verde frondoso. Ron foi mandado para a ala hospitalar e não voltou para o jantar ou depois, o que resultou em Harry e Hermione procurando o diadema eles mesmos.

Ao longo do caminho nos corredores, depois de deixar cair acidentalmente o Mapa do Maroto, eles tropeçaram em Draco Malfoy enquanto se agachavam para reivindicá-lo novamente - literalmente. O herdeiro Malfoy os havia derrubado quando ele entrou neles, revelando-se, a capa e o mapa.

Malfoy os encarou com um sorriso sórdido se formando em sua boca, antes que seus olhos fossem atraídos para o mapa caído a seus pés. Tanto Harry quanto Hermione se levantaram apressadamente, Hermione lutando para pegar a capa do chão e Harry se lançando para frente para agarrar o mapa, mas o dano já estava feito - isso ficou claro pelos olhos de Malfoy arregalados enquanto ele estudava o mapa . Harry escondeu-o nas dobras de suas vestes, olhando carrancudo para Malfoy como se o veneno em seus olhos sozinho pudesse apagar a memória do outro garoto de todo o encontro.

"O que você e a sangue-ruim poderiam estar fazendo tão tarde, Scarhead," a loira zombou, "com um mapa como aquele em sua posse?"

Seu sorriso de escárnio era apenas indiferente, embora - desde o ano passado, ele não tinha seu comportamento astuto de sempre. Sua pele estava constantemente pálida, sombras profundas gravadas sob seus olhos, e seu cabelo emaranhado não estava penteado para trás por mais tempo do que Harry conseguia se lembrar. Evidentemente, uma vida de servidão a Voldemort não o estava tratando bem.

Não que Harry fosse de falar quando se tratava de criticar a imagem física de outra pessoa. Ele duvidava que ele parecia muito melhor do que seu nêmesis do pátio da escola.

Se ele fosse qualquer outra pessoa, Harry teria se divertido. Como os grandes rivais Potter e Malfoy haviam caído desde que Harry rejeitou o aperto de mão do outro em sua primeira noite em Hogwarts.

“Não é da sua conta,” ele respondeu maldosamente, seus dedos coçando para lançar um feitiço de memória muito forte ou um feitiço de raiva.

Hermione agarrou seu pulso, sentindo seus pensamentos voláteis.

“Poderíamos perguntar -lhe por que você está vagando pelos corredores à meia-noite, bem como, Malfoy”, ela disse calmamente, e da Sonserina abruptamente desviou sua atenção para ela.

" Acontece que sou monitor-chefe", disse ele, "e estou fazendo minha ronda para pegar canalhas como vocês."

"Besteira," Harry disse instantaneamente. De jeito nenhum Malfoy viraria a esquina da Sala Precisa porque ele estava nas rondas de Monitor-chefe.

"Linguagem, Potter," Malfoy disse friamente. “Estou pensando que confiscar aquele mapa de você está em ordem, assim como aquela sua capa. Poderia muito bem ganhar cinquenta pontos da Grifinória cada, por estar fora após o toque de recolher. "

Harry xingou Malfoy cruelmente. Ele quase podia ouvir Hermione gemendo em sua mão atrás dele.

"Ah, sim, obrigado por esse lembrete," Malfoy acrescentou, porque não conseguiu se conter. “Que tal mais cinquenta por se dirigir a seus superiores dessa maneira? Ah, e cinquenta de você também, Granger, por ser uma sangue-ruim. ”

"Você se esquece que ainda sou o monitor da Grifinória," disse Hermione friamente. "Eu poderia denunciá-lo por abuso tão flagrante de seus poderes como Chefe."

"Quem iria ouvir você?" Malfoy perguntou, com escárnio claro em seu tom.

Era verdade. Com Severo Snape como diretor e o resto dos professores sob seu comando, não havia absolutamente nada que Harry ou Hermione pudessem fazer.

Harry de repente murchou, dominado por uma onda de desesperança que o invadiu. Como diabos ele iria derrotar um Lorde das Trevas se ele não conseguia nem sair vitorioso de uma disputa com Draco Malfoy?

Malfoy, cujo nariz foi treinado para cheirar fraqueza, detectou a derrota de Harry e sorriu.

“Exatamente como eu pensei,” ele disse, antes de rapidamente convocar o mapa e a capa de Harry e Hermione. "Agora, vou levá-lo ao diretor para sua punição."

Ele se virou e foi embora, claramente esperando que os outros dois o seguissem. Harry olhou para Hermione como ela olhou para ele, ambos com expressões mal disfarçadas de fúria e nojo.

Malfoy deu meia-volta, notando a falta de obediência deles. "Isso vai levar a noite toda", ele rosnou, "porque eu não quero ser visto pela manhã na companhia de gente como uma sangue-ruim e você, cicatriz-"

A palavra 'cicatriz' mal havia cruzado seus lábios quando a visão de Harry ficou vermelha, e então ele estava puxando sua varinha, direcionando-a firmemente para Malfoy e pronunciando, " Melofors ."

Uma abóbora laranja gigante surgiu, envolvendo a cabeça do monitor-chefe.

Malfoy soltou um grito de fúria dos mais inconvenientes no momento em que Harry recobrou os sentidos e se perguntou por que, pelos nomes de Merlin e Morgana, ele fizera isso. Hermione se agarrou ao braço de Harry. " Filch " , ela sibilou em advertência, os dois parando para ouvir o tagarelar revelador da Sra. Norris além da barreira sólida dos xingamentos de Malfoy no topo de seus pulmões.

“Obter essa porra de abóbora da minha porra de cabeça, Potter!” Harry o ouviu gritar da maneira mais indigna, pouco antes de ouvirem a Sra. Norris virando a esquina, seguido pelo Filch grasnando mais longe, "O que é aquela briga horrível, meu doce?"

Hermione olhou para Harry.

"Corre!" ela disse. Harry não precisou de mais nenhuma convicção enquanto eles passaram por Malfoy, tropeçando cegamente, e agarraram o mapa e a capa de suas mãos e dispararam para a rota de fuga mais próxima.

Eles encontraram a Sala Precisa com bastante facilidade, ambos implorando silenciosamente por um lugar para se esconderem, e ela conjurou uma sala de aula simples para eles, dentro da qual desabaram.

Foi exatamente assim que os dois se viram olhando pela janela para a meia-lua cintilante.

“Tínhamos todos os motivos para fugir,” disse Hermione finalmente, quebrando o silêncio. “Ao contrário dos anos anteriores, não haverá uma voz da razão em nenhum lugar deste castelo quando estivermos falando com Snape. Mesmo McGonagall não será capaz de fazer nada. Ele provavelmente nos expulsaria por respirarmos sob o mesmo teto que Malfoy se ele quisesse. "

"Snape é um assassino", disse Harry amargamente. "Por que diabos ele se tornou diretor?"

“Você-Sabe-Quem,” ofereceu Hermione, sempre aquela a oferecer respostas mesmo quando a pergunta era retórica. “Mexendo os pauzinhos, agora que Dumbledore está fora de cena. Ele vai invadir o Ministério também, a qualquer hora. Não é de se admirar que tipos como Malfoy e Parkinson conseguiram se tornar Monitor e Monitora Chefe, sem Dumbledore. ”

“É exatamente por isso que deveríamos ter saído daqui durante as férias!” rosnou Harry. “Eu te disse , não adianta ficar por aqui, não está dando certo. Poderíamos ter exterminado metade das Horcruxes de Voldemort agora se você tivesse apenas me ouvido ! "

“Acalme -se , Harry.” Hermione estreitou os olhos ligeiramente, apenas o suficiente para passar como um aviso. “Você realmente tem que controlar seu temperamento melhor. Não ajuda ninguém se você ficar sobrecarregado com isso. ”

Harry fez uma pausa, respirando pesadamente pelo nariz. Sim está certo. Ele também estava exagerando o tempo todo. Outra coisa a acrescentar à lista.

“Desculpe,” ele disse calmamente. “Vamos apenas descobrir o que fazer agora.”

"Obviamente Malfoy vai gritar conosco, então isso é um problema."

“Devíamos tê-lo obliviado,” disse Harry. "Agora ele sabe sobre o Mapa do Maroto também."

Foi difícil o suficiente que, no terceiro ano, a existência da capa da invisibilidade também foi revelada a Malfoy.

"Bem, não fizemos." Hermione fechou os olhos, massageando as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos. “Não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado. Precisamos pensar em outra coisa. ”

Harry se afastou da porta, lançando um feitiço de travamento apressado antes de começar a andar.

“Então, vamos deixar isso claro”, disse ele. “Malfoy deduz duzentos pontos de nós porque pode, tenta confiscar minha capa e mapa, e neste momento provavelmente está fugindo para fazer Snape nos expulsar. Brilhante."

“Não ajuda que você pousou uma abóbora sangrenta em volta da cabeça dele,” disse Hermione, seus olhos se abrindo e lançando a ele um olhar sujo.

"Sim, tanto faz, ele mereceu," contrapôs um Harry imperturbável. "Talvez pudéssemos confundir Snape quando o virmos, e então ele ficará todo confuso quando tentar propor alguma punição e nos designará para fazer algo realmente estúpido para a detenção, e então estaremos livres de expulsão!"

“Essa é a ideia mais idiota,” disse Hermione.

Harry revirou os olhos e se moveu para se sentar pesadamente ao lado dela em uma cadeira, mas ao invés disso se viu pulando para trás logo depois de se abaixar.

"Ai!" ele gritou, fazendo Hermione pular quando ele se virou para o agressor, apenas para encontrar uma fina corrente de ouro com um charme familiar no final dela. Ele o pegou hesitantemente, segurando-o entre o polegar e o indicador para examiná-lo. Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram ao perceber o que estava acontecendo diante dela.

"É isto…?" Harry começou.

“Um vira-tempo!” Hermione terminou sem fôlego. “Onde, em nome de Merlin, você conseguiu isso? Disseram-nos que todos eles foram destruídos no Ministério! ”

"E o Ministério nunca mentiu para nós antes", disse Harry, seu tom beirando o irônico. Hermione corou levemente, então estendeu a mão para pegar o vira-tempo dele, examinando os aros dourados de perto.

"Mas onde você encontrou isso?" Ela repetiu, arrancando um escárnio do outro.

“ Encontre ”, disse ele. “Mais como quase enfiou na minha bunda. Você viu. Bem aqui, no assento. ” Ele gesticulou para a cadeira ofensiva.

“É só ... estranho que tenha aparecido para nós,” disse Hermione lentamente.

"É a Sala Precisa," Harry ofereceu como uma explicação, e seu companheiro de repente começou.

"Claro!" ela disse. “A sala sabia que não precisávamos apenas de um esconderijo, mas também de uma maneira de sair dessa bagunça.”

Isso deu a Harry um motivo para fazer uma pausa para respirar.

"Você sugere", disse ele, "que o usemos?" 

"Sim," Hermione disse, se levantando e andando em círculos ao redor de Harry, o tempo todo examinando o feitiço em sua mão. “Nós poderíamos interceptar Malfoy por baixo da capa da invisibilidade e colocá-lo fora de serviço para que ele nunca nos encontrasse. Acho que uma hora deve bastar. ”

“E eu acho que essa ideia é brilhante!” Harry pegou a corrente e colocou em seu pescoço, Hermione fez o mesmo. "Mas espere. Você não está sempre falando sobre não se intrometer com o tempo? "

"Não podemos ser expulsos ainda, Harry," disse Hermione impaciente. “Temos que encontrar e destruir as Horcruxes que estão neste castelo se você vai ter alguma chance de derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem. Eliminar sua ameaça é a prioridade aqui, eu acho. E se formos cuidadosos, nada disso jamais teria acontecido. ” 

"Boa lógica", Harry concordou. "Vamos então, antes que Filch ou Snape venham e tentem arrombar a porta."

Hermione enrolou os laços do feitiço uma única vez. Ela não o soltou imediatamente, erguendo os olhos para encontrar os olhos de Harry por uma fração de segundo. Foi toda a hesitação que ela demonstrou que talvez seu plano não fosse tão perfeito quanto ela fingia ser.

Harry deu um leve aceno de cabeça.

Hermione exalou bruscamente e soltou o entalhe do vira-tempo. Imediatamente, o mundo se tornou um borrão ao redor deles, e pela janela eles viram a lua afundar além do horizonte, antes que o sol nascesse e se pusesse e a lua emergisse novamente, tudo acontecendo em um piscar de olhos, mas não parou por aí.

Harry observou com grande alarido enquanto o tempo continuava a passar por eles, acelerando cada vez mais rápido e não parava ... ele tentou abrir a boca para dizer algo, qualquer coisa, mas se viu incapaz de fazer enquanto tudo continuava girando em um turbilhão de noite e dia e escuridão e luz ao redor deles, e logo estava se movendo tão rápido que ele não era mais capaz de distinguir o sol da lua, e tudo que ele podia ver eram luzes brilhantes de todas as direções.

E então parou bruscamente.

Harry agarrou a garganta, soltando a corrente e cambaleando para se apoiar em uma mesa, a náusea nublando sua visão. Ele engoliu a saliva que inundou sua boca, cobrindo os dentes. Hermione não estava em melhor forma, afundando no chão com um rubor brilhante em sua pele. Ambos ofegaram antes de finalmente Harry quebrar o silêncio.

"O que foi isso ?" Ele demandou.

"Eu não sei." Hermione voltou a ficar de pé, com as mãos tremendo. A lua estava baixa no céu, a noite jovem mais uma vez. “Parece que voltamos mais de uma hora.”

"Pareceu-me que voltamos alguns anos ", disse Harry, sem falta de trepidação em seu tom.

Hermione sorriu para ele, um sorriso torto com preocupação mal disfarçada. “Não podemos ter voltado anos”, disse ela. "Isso é impossível. Cinco horas é o limite para isso. Todo mundo sabe disso."

Harry não se incomodou em discutir, porque ele sinceramente esperava que ela estivesse certa, e que a visão da jornada espiralada do sol e da lua tivesse sido uma ilusão. Ele pegou sua capa e mapa sobre a mesa, mas para seu grande alarme, descobriu que eles não estavam mais lá.

Voltamos algumas horas , disse a si mesmo. Eles estarão de volta ao seu dormitório, obviamente.

Os dois saíram da Sala Precisa com cautela, na esperança de que Malfoy não estivesse espreitando na esquina, mas não encontrasse absolutamente ninguém. Enquanto eles se moviam pelos corredores silenciosamente, passando pelas escadas móveis, Hermione parou.

"Você ouviu isso?" ela perguntou em um sussurro abafado, e Harry pausou também, apurando seus ouvidos. Com certeza, andares abaixo deles, eles podiam ouvir o ruído surdo de passos e vozes - o movimento do corpo estudantil vindo do saguão de entrada.

“Parece que eles vão para o Salão Principal,” disse Hermione. "Talvez seja hora do jantar?"

"Minha intuição me disse que eu encontraria alguém aqui", uma voz idosa murmurou atrás deles, e Harry sabia que se ele fosse um gato, seus pelos estariam eriçados naquele momento enquanto ele e Hermione giravam lentamente ao redor para ver o alto-falante.

Harry empalideceu ao ver o cabelo ruivo e a barba manchada de cinza, o rosto ligeiramente enrugado e aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes que ele pensava que nunca o fariam de novo.

Hermione agarrou o braço de Harry, apertando-o enquanto se aproximava dele à luz dos acontecimentos.

E Harry sussurrou, " Dumbledore ?"


End file.
